An Quest
by J-chan
Summary: Pan goes on a quest for Legendry Saiyan Sword. Theres danger, obstacles, and challenges that she have to overcome. Will she ever find the Legendry Saiyan Sword? Please R+R!
1. Prologue

Author notes: Hey everyone.... I know it has been long time since I updated. ::sigh:: I don't know what to do. I'm trying to find a new host also trying to learn htmls... DO YOU KNOW ANY GOOD FREE HOST THAT WILL HAVE MORE THAN 100MB, IF NOT, THEN MORE THAN 50MB SPACE FOR WEBSITE?? if do then email me pls! (jchan17artist@yahoo.com) Also update those fics... Anyway, I'm starting a new fic. Which leaves me 3 fics to update... ::slaps my forehead:: Oh well.. every time I have new idea.. I go and start type before it escapes from me. Oh yeah.. I have new online name.. J-chan. Since my first letter in my name starts with J, I thought why not. K-chan is name of my created character. There's way to many K-chan. So I'm going with J-chan. I'm going to let yall read... enjoy and don't forget to R+R! Oh yeah one more thing... if u see this it means telepathy. 

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own any of the DB/Z/GT characters.

An Quest

for the Legendry Saiyan Sword

He leaned against the doorway. Staring at his pretty wife. How beautiful she is, she still looks young even through she's older than she looks. Their looks haven't changed. They still look like teenagers, which their daughter thought it was pretty cool. They wear clothes that teenagers normally wear. She was wearing a bell bottom jeans and a blue shirt that has sleeve down to her elbows. He has slightly baggy khakis and a nice long white sleeve shirt. He sneaked behind his wife and wrapped around her waist. 

She knew who it was because the way he embraces her, the way he whispers in her ear and nips her ear. "Gohan... not now.. I'm washing the dishes." 

"Let's go upstairs.. you need a break." Gohan spoke huskily in her ear. He continues nips her ear then work it down to her neck. 

"Tempting.... hmm I guess I do need a break" Videl threw her arms around his neck and gave him a soft, long passionate kiss. He took her hair band off so her hair can flow freely to her shoulder. 

A door slammed open causing a loud thud. "EVERYONE! I FOUND IT!" A brunette teenager girl barged in. Startled couple, they quickly straight their clothes.

"Really honey!?" Embarrassed mother ran to her 17 years old daughter with father behind her. 

"YUP! all of my researching and training paid off!" She handed the paper on the table.

"Wow.. this must be about 1500 b.c. year old!" Gohan exclaimed. He picked up the paper with care. He took his glasses out and examined the old rusty paper. Blowing off the dust, he could see the map and different language written on. 

"I wonder what language those are." Videl peeked over Gohan's shoulder.

"After what my sources told me.. its Saiyan language." She said proudly.

"Great job! Panny-chan" Gohan smiled. Pan frowned at that nickname. She hates that nickname, she thought it was an childlike name. Pan shook her head.

"Thanks dad!" Pan stood up with pride. "I'm going on an quest, next week to find the Legendry Saiyan Sword!" The parents' attention suddenly turned to Pan.

"So soon!?" Videl grabbed Pan's arm.

"Yeah.. there's other relic hunters and huntress searching for this too! I must act quickly and find this before they do!" Pan explained to her mom. "MOM!.. This is important to me! I have been researching this for 10 years and finally found the location!" Videl look deeply in beautiful brown eyes of her daughter. "Please... I went through many years of studying, and trying to break the code of Saiyan language!. I love go on adventures and search for valuable artifacts also see the world! Please let me go!" Pan pleaded. 

Videl glanced at Gohan. She sighed sadly. It was true. Pan graduated from high school at 17 years old. She doesn't need to go to college because she's really intelligent. She became as a professor 6 months after she graduated from high school. Also she became relic huntress. She missed a lot of teaching days. She spent most of her time researching and search for artifacts. She still earns money for searching for artifacts and teaching her college class. 

Videl plummeted in the chair. She started to contemplate. _Man... her birthday is coming up soon. Looks like I have to postpone the party. _

Videl, we have to let her go. Her mind is set on this. I know her birthday is coming up. We going to have to wait until she comes back. Then we can celebrate her birthday with our old friends.

I know Gohan...

"Alright you can go." Videl smiled.

"I agree." Gohan's hand rested on his wife's shoulder.

Pan's face brightens up. "YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" She gave her parents a big hug. "Thank you so much!" She dashed to upstairs, leaving startled but cheerful parents standing there.

.....................................

"Ok I better search for hotels in Africa, China, and Indian." She immediately starts to type on the computer. She gazes in the map on the Internet. "Hmmm...." Searching in the drawers for maps, she bumped into something. "AHA!" She quickly pulls some maps out. Spreading out the maps. "Okay.. this.. this.. and this.." She marked red circles on the cities/towns that she will be staying. Her hand picked up the phone with her eyes glued on the maps. She started dialing. 

"Hello. This is Aoi Tenshi Hotel. how may I help you?"

"I want to make reservation" She told the secretary the date that she will be staying. After she finished making reservations with several other hotels. "Hmm.. I need a long hot bath!" Pan stretched her arms and legs. "Boy! this was a long day!" She walked to her own bathroom and start to fill the tub with hot water and bubbles. "Hmm." The teenager girl hummed while waiting for the water stop running. Taking her clothes off then tossed them beside. Also loosened her orange bandana and toss it in the pile. Her hand ran through her dark brown hair to her shoulder. Pan climbed in the tub and relaxed.

The phone went off. Videl rushed and picked up phone. "Hello?"

"Umm.. Mrs. Son Videl? " Videl replied yes and ignoring her husband's complaining. "Is Ms. Son Pan home?" 

"She's taking a bath. May I take the message?" Gohan hugged Videl from her behind. 

"C'mon.. why can't you ignore this phone call and come with me?" He whispered in her ear. Videl shot a glare at him. 

"Can you tell this is her secretary, Marron and she's late for her class." The blond with pig tails woman panicked. 

"Yes I will. Thank you. Bye" Videl hung up. 

"Finally! I hope there's no more interruptions!" Gohan swept his wife off her feet and started march to their room. 

  
"WAIT! We have to stop by Pan's room and let her know that she's late for her class." It was more like command than request. Gohan nodded at her wife. Gohan knocked the door.

"PAN! Marron called and your late for your class!" After Gohan yelled, he walked away to the bedroom with Videl in his arms.

"Holy shit!" Pan's eyes snapped open. She jumped out of the tub and rushed to her room to get dressed. She threw a tan knee length skirt with 2 small split that only shows little bit of her knee and her thigh. "Where's that goddamn shirt!" She fumbled in the drawers. Her eyes fastened on the white cotton sleeve that stops at her elbows. "Perfect!" She fastens the buttons and grabbed the black leather boots. She hopped on one foot, struggling to get the boot on. While she trying to get boot on, she was searching for her african pin to hold her hair into bun. "Found it!" Talking to herself while fixing her hair into a small bun. She rushed downstairs and aimed for the door. 

"Here's the car keys, briefcase, and your leather jacket." Videl stood in front of Pan's car.

"Thanks mom!" She threw black leather jacket on her. The car blasted out of the driveway and flew to the college.

................................

"Where's Sensei Son?" A 20 year old girl sitting and flirt with college boys. 

"Dunno, I guess she's out on a journey?" A sad college boy who's hopeless in love with Pan.

A door swung open, a female ran in and dropped all of her stuff on desk. All college students stared at her surprised. "Take your seats please." Pan tried to slow down her panting and smoothes her wet hair. "I apologize that I'm late." Students nodded and get ready for presentation. The numbers of students in the class grew rapidly. Many students love Pan, and thought she was really good and fun teacher. For boys some take her class because they hope to have a chance to date her. 

Pan took her leather jacket off and places it on her comfortable chair. She sat down and took her notes out. 

"Sensei?" A 20 year old boy called out.

"Yes, Eric?" Pan answered.

"Hmm.. how old are you? You look like a teenager." He admired her looks.

"23" Pan lied.

"Wow! You look younger than that!" Eric was amazed.

"Thanks for compliment." Pan begun the lecture. Many students became fascinated with the way she made the presentation fun. 

Several hours later, Pan glanced at her watch. "Okay the class is over. You have 2 projects due in 4 weeks." Pan begun to collect her stuff and put them in her briefcase.

"Sensei! Wait" A boy ran after Pan that's hopeless in love with Pan.

"Yes?" 

"Umm.. can you come over at my place to help me with my project this sat?" The college boy asked nervously.

"Sorry, I will be out. Ask Professor Brief Trunks this friday." Pan walked in her office, leaving a sad student standing there.

"Where have you been!!!!!!???????" A blond woman popped out from Pan's office.

"AH!... sorry.. I completely forgot about it." Pan jumped backward in defense stance. "But thanks for reminding me.." 

"Oh your welcome." Marron smiled and quickly calmed herself. 

"OH yeah.. before I forgot, cancel everything for next 6 months." Pan closed the office door behind her.

"WHAT?!!" Marron's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?! That long?!!!" She stormed in the office. "Where are you going? And what is this trip about?!" Marron screamed at top of her lungs.

"Chill out please." Pan grips on Marron's shoulder and shakes her slightly. "This is an quest for legendry Saiyan Sword."

"Huuuuuuuh?" Marron's mouth dropped. "NO way.. you found out where it was and that was true?" Pan nodded in pride. "Wow..." Marron slumped into the chair. "Can I come with you?!"

Pan groaned. "Sorry, You can't. I work alone."

"OH man! I have to stay and wait for you to call for info and help?" Marron pouted.

"Yup." Pan sat on her desk. "OH by the way.. Professor Brief Trunks is coming this friday to teach my classes for next 6 months."

Marron's attention shot to Pan. "REALLY!! Professor Hunk is coming to teach!?" Marron grabbed Pan and gave her a huge hug. "THANK YOU!!!" Pan sighed.

"Alright.. get off.. I need to get home and pack clothes." Pan pushed Marron off.

"OH! Can I ask you for a favor?" Marron somehow found the floor so interesting.

"What is it?" Pan groaned.

"Can Professor Brief Bra and Son Goten come here to help me with paper works and finding info for you while your away??" Marron suggested.

Pan slapped her forehead. "Alright. There's better be no party! Because I will call you on your cell phone. Understand?" Marron nodded and flashed a smile and ran off to call her friends. Pan sighed in defeat and exited the office. 

...........................................

It was late in night. Pan arrived at her home. She walks briskly up to her room. Packed everything, weapons, clothes, food, maps, and equipments. She doubles check, making sure she has everything. "Hmm.. yep got everything."

"Here's your airplane ticket." Gohan walked in the room and handed his daughter.

"Thanks" Pan shoved the ticket in her leather jacket's pocket.

"Please write us letters and call us, okay?" Gohan sat on the bed.

"Don't worry. I will." Pan smiled and assures him.

"Wow, you're leaving tomorrow morning." Gohan stood up and kissed his daughter's forehead for good night.

"Good night." Pan returns the kiss on his forehead.

"You going need rest." Gohan left the room. Pan flopped on the bed and cuddled in her warm blankets.

The sun came up at 7:00am. The light shined through Pan's window greeting her good morning. Pan woke up at the moment light hit her face. "Hmm.. its time to go." The sleepy teenager yawned. She put on a navy baggy jean and tight navy tank top on that shows her stomach. She noticed a navy blue bandana on her drawers. "Can't leave without this." She put the bandana on with several of her band out front and 2 strands of hair front of her ears. Pan nodded in approval and put her black leather jacket on. 

..................................

At airport, Pan strolled with her black school bag. "Better hurry for the plane before it leaves!" She raced and next thing she knew she was on the floor. "HEEY watch out where your going!" Pan demanded angrily as she stood up and dusted off her clothes. She looked up and there was a tall black man that's maybe few inches taller than she was. He was wearing baggy jeans and white sleeves with black leather jacket on. He had wild hair that's only in middle of his head. Both sideways of his head are bald. His deep dark brown eyes sparkle with light hits them. She noticed that his eyes are cold, harden but with kindness and safe. 

"Watch where I'm going? Why don't **you** watch where your going" He raised an eyebrow. He emphasized on the word you. Pan growled and shoved him out of her way. She resumes her running for the plane. She looked back and saw him watching her running. 

::Author notices:: Your going to have to guess who's couples in this story. You will find out later on in the story. Hope yall like this! I probably have grammar errors. Well that's me. But hopefully I didn't have any spelling mistakes.... Please R+R! It will help me to improve and gives me more ideas. Oh yeah!... I will put up the next ch for A tough life up soon. Ja ne. J-chan


	2. Chapter 1

Author Notes: uhh.. back.. I know it has been long time since last update. Sorry about that. Does anyone know good free website with 50 to 100 MB?? Pls let me know. Thanks. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own any of the DB/Z/GT characters.

An Quest

for the Legendry Saiyan Sword

"What is he staring at?" Pan growled quietly while she was running to the airplane. "HEEY WAIT!!" Pan noticed the flight attendant was closing the door. Attendant was startled when a hand stopped the door from closing. "Sorry.. that I'm late... " The brunette teenager woman panted.   


"Do you have ticket?" The red hair woman asked sweetly. Pan nodded and handed her the tickets. "Hmm... You may enter." As she checked Pan's tickets, Pan threw the bags in the closetsss and flopped in the chair. 

"That was close.." Pan sigh heavily.

"Attention.. the airplane will take off in 3 minutes. Please listen to attendants for safety directions." The attendants explained everything. Pan ignored them and decided to take her walkman out. The plane shook as the engine started. They took off in the air. 

"Hi, my name is Orion." The handsome man greeted Pan as he sat next to her. She analyzed him. He has average build. He might be in late 35s. His skin is tanned and his eyes are green as jade. He has short blond hair that works out nicely with the jade eyes. 

"My name is Rose. Nice to meet you." Pan lied and shook his hand. She had to lie because she can not let anyone know her identity. There's deceiving spies swarming all over the places. The teenager put her headphone on and listen to her favorite music group. 

"Why are you heading for Kenya?" The blond man asked curiously. Her head turned to him. 

"I have a cousin in Kenya." Pan smiles. "What about you?"

"Eh.. I have a 22-year-old son that lives in Kenya." He spoke quietly. "He saves rain forest and trying to protect environment." 

"Sounds really good kid" Pan replied. The man nodded. "What about your wife? How come she isn't coming with you."

"She died while giving birth." He closed his eyes sadly.

  
"Sorry to hear that. I didn't mean to pry in your private life." Pan said in embarrassed tone. She took a book out and start read it.

"It's okay." The man winked. Pan nodded and moves her attention to the book.

  
The flight took 10 hours to arrive in Kenya. The airplane landed. Pan walked out of the airplane along with the crowd. She took her bag and took a deep breath of fresh air. As she grabbed her suitcases, she spotted a familiar face. 

"Quisty?" Pan whispered as the woman approached. Her height is same as Pan's. _Could this be her cousin? No way.. I thought she lives in Canada. _Pan noticed her eyes and color of her hair is same as Chichi. She has long black hair put up in ponytail with several strands front of her ears.

"Panny chan!" The woman whispered as she greeted Pan with hug. She knew that she couldn't blow off Pan's cover by whispering her name.

  
"Quisty? umm what are you doing here?" Pan returns her hug with a smile.

"Haha.. wow you have grown into a beautiful young lady!" Quisty grabbed some of Pan's bags and guided her to a beautiful red old classic coverette.

"Thanks.. what it has been 7 years?" Pan jumped in the passenger seat.

"Yep.. we have a lot things to catch up" 23 years old lady stepped on the pedal and pull out so fast that other cars almost crashed into her.

"WHOA! YEAH!" Both ladies cheering and whooping as they enjoying that they drove in full speed. A tall man stood on the sidewalk, carefully watching the car zoomed out of the airline.

"Hmm.. will she pose a threat to my quest?" He spoke coldly as he stepped in the cab.

.....................

At Quisty's place, "Here's your room!" Quisty pointed Pan the direction to her room. Pan nodded and dropped all of her bags on her king-sized bed. 

"WOW this room is huge!" Pan scanned the room; it has computer, TV, DVD player, radio, and a balcony. 

"Yep, I had this room made just for you." Quisty smile and took Pan's hand. Leading Pan to the family room. Pan sat down to make herself comfortable. 

"How did you know that I was coming?" Pan took the water bottle that Quisty offered. 

"Your parents told me" She said as she sat on other coach across the room from Pan.

"Figures" Pan sigh. "I didn't know your living here."

"I wanted to save rainforest, animals, and nature." Quisty sipped her water bottled. "Its has always been my dream. Now it's coming true."

"Wow.. my dream hasn't come true." Pan sighed sadly.

"Oh haven't met Mr.. right yet?" Quisty joked.

"EH!!" Pan started to laugh as blush creped up to her cheeks. "Haha, no.. that's my second dream. My first dream is to find the Legendry Saiyan Sword."

"WHAT!?" The raven hair woman choked on her water. "You mean... the Legendry Saiyan Sword actually exist?! I thought it was a myth!!" Pan nodded. "WOW this is huge!! I didn't know your coming here for that! Your parents told me that you are trying to find artifacts that are belong to your ancestors."

"It does belong to my ancestors" Pan laughed.

"Oh.." Quisty said sheeshily. Pan stretched and let a yawn out. "Oh you must be tired from traveling!"

"Yeah.. I wish we could catch up now.. but we must do that later. Ok?" Pan smiled warmly and left for her bed. 

..........................

Turning around uncomfortably as she sleeps. 

There was a huge explosion going off around her. She stood there, confused and blasted off to help her loved one to fight against bounty hunters. The bounty hunter wasn't normal humans, they was demons. Her eyes widen as her loved one hit the ground hard. She rushed over to help the man she loved. 

"Pan.. Its over now.." He spat out some blood. Pan shook her head violently. "I'm sorry.. I tried to stop them from murdering your friends." Pan held his head so he can see her better. "Looks like bounty hunters won this time. But they won't win the war unless you find the Legendry Saiyan Sword." 

"Grandpa, **We** will find it." She tried to believe that they will find it. 

"No.. you will. Not me. I'm dying. But I won't leave you alone." He smiled slightly as his hand caressed her now tears stained cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too" Pan hugged him for last time. "Don't forget me" Whispering as she pressed her soft lips to his forehead. His dark brown eyes rolled back as his eyes closes. Tears started to stream from her eyes. "I will find the sayian sword. I promised, Grandpa!" The demons laughed as they left.

Pan sat up quickly as she grips the covers. "What the hell was that?!" Panting, she turned to the clock. It reads 6:00am. "OH god!" She flopped backward to her bed. "What was that! I don't have memories of that! My parents told me that my grandfather was killed in car accident." A groan escaped from her mouth. Pan leaped out of her bed and walk warily through the open glass slide door to the balcony. She stood there, smiled at light wind blow through her short hair. Listening to ocean crashing, sea gulls crying out as they fly over the ocean, and several teenagers laughing as they play in ocean. She watched the teenager couples teasing with splashing at each other. _What a surprise, they woke up early.. probably stayed on beach overnight. _

"I wonder if I will ever find happiness." She sighed. "I doubt it, all men are jerks and they only want sex from me" Pan laughed. "Ha! like they will get it from me."

A hand lightly grips on Pan's shoulder, startling Pan. 

Author comments: Hope you like this! Pls review! I would love to see more reviews. They make me feel better and encouraged to write more and send the ch out quickly.


End file.
